


三万英尺之上

by imozamurai



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imozamurai/pseuds/imozamurai
Summary: R，空少总X空姐乐，但其实是原作设定，2.4W字的飞机震超长车……讲的是在宇宙跟着猎人组织修行了一段时间的乐乐，在高空中执行任务时，遇到了很久不见的小总，两人因为误会而发生了不可描述的故事。虽然没有重口的描写但尺度比较大，我也不知道为什么就爆字数了，一直不好意思发出来，非常感激如果能读到最后T T





	三万英尺之上

即使已经是飞船盛行的年代，飞机也没有被完全淘汰，机场依然是这个星球上见证最多相聚与分离的地方。

○国机场的一个家庭洗手间里，几名空乘装扮的男女正聚在一起开会。

这群人并非真正的空乘，而是准备进行变装行动的宇宙猎人。

最近，一伙狡猾的星际犯罪团伙在地球横行无忌，让负责抓捕他们的宇宙猎人与各国警察都为之头大。而这些猎人此次的任务，就是在这个组织不知情的情况下拿到他们用于授权非法交易的电子钥匙，并将密钥成功复制出来。

因为有几名组织成员刚刚在○国完成了一笔交易。所以，猎人们决定在他们的返程航班上动手。

由于这些人在撤离时选乘了不同的航班，并且只有一个人身上带着电子钥匙，原计划“围猎”的猎人们也只能选择分头行动。

“这次行动，有几件事你们要记住。”行动前，为首的宇宙猎人对其他同伴做出最后的叮嘱。

“第一，在飞机上除了行动的时候，尽量少抛头露面，虽然航空公司已经在协助我们了，但我们的举止还是和专业的差太远，要减少让目标看出来的可能性。”

“第二，好像有一些地球上的条子也知道这伙人的行踪了，不过，他们可能还没像我们一样锁定具体目标。为了不让赏金落空，我们要提防他们坐享其成。”

“第三，就算什么都没拿到，你们也要保护好自己，既不要让目标发现，也不要让地球上的条子抓到什么把柄。不然，如果他们小题大做的话，以后我们在这里行动需要的审批手续可就麻烦了。”

这名老大说完话后，猎人们都点了点头，然后就纷纷离开了洗手间。

“等一下，KAGURA。”

被叫住的橘发少女回过头来。

“还有什么吩咐吗？BOSS。”

“航班的最终目的地是江户，会有家人来接你吗？”

“放心吧，因为这次行动要保密，我跟谁也没有说哦。”

“那就好，不过还是要万事小心。飞机不比飞船稳定，几千米的高空上，什么都有可能发生。”

“好的，我是绝对不会放松警惕的呢。”

神乐对这个在宇宙中教了自己很多的前辈淘气的笑了笑，就离开了洗手间。

已经到了预定的机组登机时间，但是还有几个空乘在登机口外站着。

“大家还在等谁吗？”她好奇的问一个女孩。

“有个同事刚来，好像因为临时要帮人买东西路上耽误了会儿。”

神乐顺着同事的视线看过去，看到一个男空乘正在和乘务长道歉，大概是个情商不错的家伙，能让原本一脸严肃的乘务长很快就变得和颜悦色。

但这些都不是最引起她注意的地方，最让她在意的是这个人熟悉的身影。

这个身影让她仿佛一下子回到了离开江户的那一天。

那时候，隔着里三层外三层的告别人群，她似乎看到一个栗色头发黑色制服的相似身影，在远处静静的看着自己。

然而，当她再想去找这个身影时，那家伙却已经不在那里了。

正当神乐陷入恍惚的时候，这个男人也把头转了过来。

和那家伙一模一样的眼神。

在两人视线对上的一瞬间，似乎周围人来人往的喧嚣声都消失了，不断响起的登机广播声也忽然变得很遥远。

她的心脏剧烈的跳动了起来。

不过，很快又平静了下来。

原来是认错了。

不一样的头发颜色，不一样的眼睛颜色，胸前的名牌上也是不一样的名字。

只是一个长得像的男空乘而已。

然后，神乐一言不发的转身走进了登机口。

 

十小时后。

在距离地面一万米的高空中，飞机正在云层上平稳的飞行。

在一片寂静的头等舱里，只有一些微弱的天光从没有关好的舷窗里透进来，空乘装扮的神乐轻轻走到一位中年男乘客的座位前，俯下身去观察他的状态。

“终于睡着了吗？人还是要好好服从自己的生物钟嘛。”

她抬起头来，长舒了一口气。

虽然空姐的身份给行动带来了很大便利，但是从登机开始，那个与自己对视过的男空乘就总是盯着自己看。为了避免暴露，神乐一直躲着他，也一直没能找到行动的机会。

直到刚才，这个人似乎终于放下了对自己的兴趣，开始哈欠连连。神乐目送着他回到乘务休息舱休息后，才进入头等舱开始行动。

然而，作为此次行动目标的大叔为了保持清醒，拒绝了享用头等舱美酒的提议。无奈之下，神乐只能把一杯掺了助眠药的果汁倒给他喝。

当她再次走近时，这个大叔已经和其他客人一样陷入了沉睡，神乐才开始放心的检查他的衣服。

在宇宙中经历了很多历练后，原来一向粗线条的少女也终于能谨慎起来。

只是，大叔的身上并没有任何像电子钥匙一样的东西。

于是，她蹑手蹑脚的打开行李架，在他随身携带的文件包里翻找，却还是一无所获。

看来，东西并不在她负责追踪的这趟航班上。

当神乐踮起脚准备推上行李架的盖子的时候，一个人却主动伸出援手帮她关上了。

“谢……”

转身看到来者的她硬是把道谢的话噎了回去。

这个人不是别人，正是卸除伪装后的冲田。

原来从一开始，自己就没有认错。

神乐为自己抽中了下下签感到头大。

“好久不见了啊，CHINA，怎么还是这么不小心呢。”

冲田一把抓住神乐纤细的手腕，得意的朝她笑了笑。

 

 

 

**三万英尺之上**

 

 

 

机尾的厨房里，蓝色的帘子后面。

空姐装扮的神乐抱着双手，警戒的看着把她从头等舱拉到这里的冲田。

此时，空乘都在提供客舱服务或者休息，航班也没有满员，整个后舱几乎没有别人，一种尴尬而微妙的气氛在许久不见的两人间扩散开来。

忍无可忍的神乐终于打破了沉默。

“没想到地球上的条子就是说你啊，我还以为会是什么更厉害的人物呢。”

“我也有同感，本来以为你在宇宙应该学到了不少新东西，结果也太让人失望了吧。”

“什么意思啊臭小子？”

“这就是你刚才让那个乘客喝的饮料吗？”

冲田从柜子里拿出一个杯子，里面还装着没喝完的果汁。

神乐没有答话，斜睨着冲田，想看看他究竟能耍什么花样。

“这里是不是有安眠药？”

“没有。”

“那你喝一口试试呗？”

冲田把杯子端到神乐面前。

神乐表面上还是很淡定，但是内心陷入了纠结：掺入饮料的药物，虽然对人类是助眠良药，但对夜兔却是无效的。

但她还是不能喝，因为这个药对夜兔虽然不能催眠，但是却能催淫。

秃头老爹每次和她道别时，都不忘千叮咛万嘱咐在外面再睡不着也不能吃这种药。

“不要。”神乐别过头去。

“那我也不强求，把这个带回去检验也是一样的。”说着，冲田从衣兜里掏出一个取样用的小瓶，准备把饮料收集到瓶子里。

_不要让地球上的条子抓到什么把柄。_

当冲田拿出取证瓶时，神乐脑海中忽然浮现出猎人头领的这句吩咐，想到同伴们对自己的信任，她一把夺过杯子，将里面的果汁一饮而尽。

“这回你相信了吧。”

神乐用手背抹了抹嘴。

在喝下去的那一刻，她已经做好了如果发作就把自己锁在厕所不出来的准备，反正这趟飞机也快到目的地了。

幸亏身体并没有什么奇怪的反应。

“那你一直在那家伙身边做什么，那个东西是不是在他身上？”冲田继续追问。

“我不知道你在说什么阿鲁。”

“不知道我在说什么？那你干嘛要穿成这样坐飞机回来，一阵子不见就转行了吗？你这家伙还是没有一点长进啊，连谎都不会说。”

原本就俯视着神乐的冲田，现在更露出轻蔑的眼神。

听到对方这样说，神乐忽然放下了手臂，站直了身体。

“哈？我至少比某个只会说大话的小子成长了很多。”

她对冲田还之以同样的眼神。

“你不就是想知道那个东西在哪里吗？其实我已经知道了哦。但是，就—不—告—诉—你。”

“交出来吧，不要影响警察正常办案。”

“不在我身上。”

“没拿到就不要说大话，我就知道那种老练的男人不会让你这种小丫头轻易得逞的。”

“很不幸，我就是知道了呢，我刚才让那个大叔服服帖帖的把一切都告诉我了，而你这个家伙就只能在这里干着急喽。”

冲田眼神中的轻蔑逐渐被疑虑取代。

“你是怎么做到的？”

“这就不能告诉你了。总之，我已经和原来的那个我不一样了，在宇宙里学到了很多你做不到的事情。”

“你是什么意思？不要再开玩笑了，越故弄玄虚就越让人觉得你只是一个爱吹牛的小鬼。”

“没有开玩笑。”蓝色的眼睛变得更认真了，“实话告诉你吧，无论哪个星球的男人，其实都和那些宇宙生物一样，虽然看起来很难接近，但只要了解到他们真正需要什么，然后投其所好的满足一下他们，这些家伙就会乖乖听话了哦。”

“你是说……色诱吗？”

神乐忽然愣了一下。

然后，她用一种轻飘飘的语气回答道：

“……也可以这么说吧。总之，现在我也是一个能充分利用自己魅力的LADY了。”

终于，换做神乐露出张狂的眼神。

冲田沉默了。

虽然万事屋的人说过，神乐是跟着星海坊主拜托过的正经宇宙猎人组织修行。

但是他知道，在广阔的太空里，有的是与江户文化迥异的星球。也听说过在大多数宇宙猎人眼里，赏金高于一切，所以就算在“捕猎”时付出一下肉体也是正常的。

而他完全不知道的是，在分离的这段时间里，眼前的女孩到底是跟怎样的一群人混在一起。

如果这家伙也受到了这种观念的影响，那么被同化是迟早的事。

“所以，你已经做过多少次了？做到什么程度了？”

“程度嘛……看过00X系列电影吗？大概就是里面那些女主角的那种程度吧……”

神乐抱着手臂慢悠悠的回答。

“至于次数，虽然没有算过，不过肯定是战果累累了。我的同伴都说，就算我以后不继续当宇宙猎人，也一定能成为一名性感美艳的女特工阿鲁。”

语气轻描淡写的让人火大。

“00X”系列里那些不可描述的片段，都开始在冲田的大脑里像走马灯一样闪现。

在过去，怎么都没办法把那些画面与这个猩猩女联系起来。

但是现在，一切都不一样了。

机尾的空间，本来就压抑逼仄的让人透不过气来。在这样近距离的对视下，冲田忽然发现这个女孩的脸也不像原来那么幼稚了：秀丽的眉眼与好看的翘鼻子，毫无疑问的预示着她会长成一个英气十足的大美人。橘色的头发全部梳上去后，露出明净的额头。黑色丝袜勾勒出少女曼妙的腿部线条，而被整洁制服紧紧包裹着的胸部，看上去也比以前饱满了一些。

然后，冲田的视线就停留在了她的胸部，不是因为那里有多好看，而是因为他发现——她胸前的衬衫扣子好像系串了。

这让他想起，在头等舱帘子后面观察对方行动时，看到她在那个男人座位前面弯着腰呆了很久，只是因为座椅的遮挡，并不知道他们具体在干什么。

也许那个时候，这家伙正在解开扣子，计划着再度实践那个她屡试不爽的“陷阱”。

许久不见，眼前的女孩的确变了许多。

甚至可以说，已经完全变成了一个自己不认识的女人。

“吓到了吗？放心吧，以后不管怎么样，我也不会抢你们税金小偷饭碗的。”

只顾着继续自说自话的神乐，完全没注意到对方暗色眼眸里静静燃烧的怒火。

“转过去，举起手来，我要搜身。”

一如既往扑克脸的家伙，声音也没有什么变化。

“什么？你想的美……”

听到“搜身”一词的时候，神乐还是马上警戒了起来。

“都能在宇宙里到处色诱外星男人了，还怕被地球上的普通警员搜身吗？”

“唔……话是这么说……”

“如果是吹牛就乖乖承认，我去找个空姐来替我。”神乐又看到了冲田轻视的眼神。

“切，不需要，你来吧。”神乐转过身去，举起手来背对着冲田。

冲田开始十分专业的用手掌从上至下轻拍她身体的两侧，并没有在她身上找到电子钥匙。

“脱掉马甲。”

因为还有衬衫，神乐就很配合的脱掉了马甲。

胸前的扣子的确系串了。

猜想得到验证的检查者烦躁的皱起了眉头。

“很失望吧小鬼？虽然你的要求很无礼，但是难不倒身经百战的神乐大人哦。”

眼看对方已经搜到鞋底却一无所获，神乐便得意的用太妹腔嘲笑道。

但是冲田并没有回答她，而是站起身来，将手绕到她的身前。

然后，剪裁得体的空乘衬衫就忽然被一把扯开，少女胸前雪白的肌肤和内衣一起暴露在空气中。

“性……性骚扰吗流氓警察！”

神乐的脸一下子红了，下意识的用手护住了胸口。

“这里还没有检查，你的胸以前没这么大，一定是藏了什么东西吧？”

“你当我傻吗？你这是滥用职权占我便宜阿鲁。”

“还是那句话，可以随随便便给别人看的地方，就不能让警察检查了吗？”

神乐皱起眉头，疑惑从她的眼中闪过，但是冲田的眼神却很坚持，似乎在等着看她的好戏。

_如果这样能让这家伙服气的话，应该还能忍受。_

沉默了几秒后，神乐还是放下手默许了这进一步的“检查”。

于是，冲田解开了她胸罩的前扣，少女那一直被呵护的很好的乳房顿时失去了保护，从松垮下来的胸衣中露了出来。

然后，这对又白又软的美乳就被一双修长有力的手毫不留情的攥住了，并开始遭受不断的抚摸、揉捏，就像采摘者用掌心温度催熟果实一样。

夜兔的肌肤也是又细又滑，就像有粘性一样，让人无法停手。

“唔……”

刚刚发育成熟的乳腺被肆意揉捏的感觉并不好受，神乐只能克制着不让自己发出声音。

让她奇怪的是，当她想到这是谁的手指时，身体的感觉反而更强烈了。

这一定是药物的原因，因为以前她和对方打架时，明明有过那么多身体接触，却从来不会有这样的感觉。

衬衫里那只因为握刀而布满茧子的手，又开始在她的肚子上摸来摸去，然后慢慢向小腹游走。

好在制服裙高腰的设计卡住了手的去路。

“看来这里没什么问题，那么就再检查一下裙子。”

“还没摸够吗？”

神乐抓住了冲田的手。

“既然你已经有了为任务放下自尊的觉悟，这点对你应该不算什么。”

“……好吧。”

“只许你再检查一次。”

于是，被解放出来的手，伸到了对方藏蓝色的空乘制服裙里面，冲田开始用两根手指慢慢的摩擦对方被丝袜和内裤包裹住的两瓣软肉。

“都说了，什么也没有……呜嗯……”

神乐现在笃定是药物生效了，因为自己的状态十分不妙，身体的秘处莫名其妙被摩挲的很舒服，双腿不由自主的夹住了那只正在放肆的手，嘴里不断的想发出声音，大脑里怎么也想不出拒绝的话语。

对方每一次隔着布料的摩挲，都是先从穴口两边开始。然后，食指和中指的指腹沿着肉瓣慢慢移向小豆豆的位置。每当对方的指尖接近小豆豆的时候，神乐都能感觉到，一股股温暖的液体开始从身体里泌出来。

伴随着手指摩擦力度的加大，她的大腿夹得越发紧了，眉头紧蹙，双颊也染上红晕，口中发出压抑的声音。

“手都被你夹的动不了了，看来这里有东西嘛。”

“喂！”

长度不到膝盖的裙摆被掀了上去。

以前，冲田并不明白为什么许多男人都会对空乘装有特殊情结，但是当他看到神乐穿着这身故作成熟的打扮出现在自己眼前时，忽然理解了这种心态。

现在，映入他眼帘的是一副让人血脉贲张的画面，那黑色丝袜中透出的白皙肌肤已经足够诱人，更不用说那双紧紧并拢的美腿和微微翘起的臀部了，就像是一边在抗拒什么，一边又想故意引诱一样。

如果这家伙是故意做出这么欲拒还迎的姿势，那还真是经验老道了。

冲田毫不客气的用手撕开了那层薄薄的丝袜，少女大腿内侧雪白的嫩肉从破洞里露了出来，一起暴露出来的还有她的黑色低腰内裤。

再也不是那种打架时会不小心露出来的小兔子内裤了。

那时候旗袍下面的浅色少女内裤虽然朴素得近乎寒酸，但是也很可爱。

而现在这条布料上乘的内裤中央，却出现了一片糟糕的水痕，随着自己又用手指抚弄了几下，水迹的面积也随之扩大。

“你这家伙的身体原来这么色啊，已经这样骗过多少个男人了？”

“不记得了……不过对付你这家伙还是绰绰有余……”

“既然这么厉害，那么今天就在这里证明一下吧。”

“啊？”

“我是说，那就来一发吧，看看是我审讯的手段厉害，还是你色诱的技术厉害。如果你赢了，我就相信你的话。否则你要告诉我到底问出了什么。”

“这里吗……”

神乐的目光忽然飘向冲田身后的帘子，她的周身似乎在冒热气。

“机组都知道我是在办案子，没我同意他们不会进来。”

“你果然就是在滥用职权吧？”

“我就是在办案啊，难道你说的话禁不起警察的检验吗？”

空气凝滞了2秒后，她用小的只有冲田才能听见的声音嘀咕道：

“……不信就试试吧，我才不怕你们条子那点自以为变态的审讯手段。”

正在这时，帘子后面恰好响起了一个空姐的声音。

“不好意思，打扰您工作了。”

“没关系，怎么了？”冲田侧过头去问向身后。

“我们需要进去拿一下推车，下降前要最后再收一次客舱的垃圾。”

“好的，请稍等一下。”

趁着两人对话的间隙，神乐赶紧重新整理了下头发和衣服。

然后，挡在他们与空乘之间的帘子被冲田拉开了。

“让她一起帮您收吧。”

冲田一边向空乘露出十分善意的笑容，一边把神乐拉了过来，让她握住推车的把手。因为冲田的做法正中自己下怀，神乐倒也愿意配合。

“啊……那样也好。”这名空乘虽然不理解冲田的意图，但也只能勉为其难的答应了。

正当神乐窃喜终于可以摆脱冲田的时候，却听到身后响起撕包装纸的声音，紧接着对方的手迅速伸入自己的裙底，把一个像小球一样的东西塞入她已经湿润的穴口。因为有推车挡在前面，空乘并没有注意到冲田的这一举动。

“走吧。”冲田在神乐背后低声说道。

 

还没有搞清楚状况的神乐就这样被推到了过道里。

她一边想着冲田究竟在打什么鬼主意，一边推着车向前缓步走着。如果他只是想看那个东西从她的腿间掉出来，倒也不难应付，只要步子迈的小一点就行。

正在这时，下体忽然传来的一阵过电般震颤，让她一下子就绷直了身体。

冲田放入她身体的，竟然是遥控跳蛋。

神乐回过头来狠狠瞪了一眼靠在后厨入口的冲田，他却非常轻松的欣赏着她的窘态，还向她挑衅的晃了晃手中的遥控开关，就像以前被他发现自己装病的时候一样。

这是神乐离开地球这么久以来，第一次被气到无言以对的地步。

现如今，因为面临来自飞船的巨大竞争压力，飞机上已经允许乘客使用超近距离遥控设备。而这项原本为了便利乘机人的举措，竟然被冲田用来做这么糟糕的事情。

跳蛋并没有被完全塞进她的身体里，有一半还在外面，只要稍微松懈一点，这个小东西就有可能顺着丝袜的破洞掉出来。

所以，神乐只得继续收紧身体，佯装没事的向前走着，每一步都迈的小心翼翼。

高频率的震动，让她体会到从未有过的剧烈快感，虽然飞机发动机的噪音掩盖了跳蛋的嗡鸣声，却没有什么东西能帮她掩饰自己身体诚实的反应。

在前面走着的空乘步履专业从容，对比之下，神乐自己都能感觉到自己的狼狈。

客舱内的乘客都陆续醒过来了，一些人似乎在向她投来关切的目光，大概是好奇这个空姐脸为什么这么红，走路姿态为什么像木偶一样不自然。如果这时候跳蛋在众目睽睽之下掉了出来，无疑就是公开处刑了。

再走几步就是洗手间了，神乐只能这样鼓励着自己，让自己尽量去忽视跳蛋的存在。

然而，当她终于走到洗手间门口时，却发现两个洗手间都在排队。

更绝望的是，跳蛋的震感又陡然增强了，她一下子紧紧抓住了推车把手，开始感觉到有液体从腿间滑落下来。

为了不被细心的乘客发现，她只能尽量并着腿走，然而这样又会让她的身体更清楚的感受到跳蛋振动带来的强烈刺激。

“你没事吧，神乐小姐？”在前面拉着车的空乘也发现她的脸色很难看。

“没……没事阿鲁。”神乐听到自己现在连声音都在抖。

随着快感越来越强，步履也越来越艰难。越往前走，就越能感觉到乘客火辣辣的目光，简直下一秒就能在她的身上烧起来。

神乐知道这一切肯定都被冲田看在眼里，自己必须振作起来不让对方得逞。

在颠簸的飞机上如履平地本来就是件难事，更何况她的腿已经在打颤，屁股也不得不翘起来一些来缓释下体的快感，但她还是步履蹒跚的坚持着。已经离后舱很远了，对方应该不能再通过遥控加大跳蛋的强度了，等走到头等舱的卫生间，她就可以把跳蛋拿出来了。

正当神乐马上就要看到希望的时候，跳蛋的振频却出乎意料的再度提高了，一种再也无法忍受的强烈快感也随之袭来。

“呜啊……”

神乐发出一声呜咽，身体无助的靠到了推车上，刚刚从乘客手中接过来的垃圾袋也掉到了地上。

“神乐小姐，你还好吗？”前面的空乘正准备想办法绕过推车来帮忙。

明明自己已经走出跳蛋的遥控范围了……正当神乐百思不得其解时，看到冲田戴上手套从后面走了过来。

“没关系，她一定是太累了。我把她扶到后面去休息一下就没事了。”

冲田捡起掉到地上的垃圾纸袋，然后也将神乐扶了起来。

“用不着你管……”神乐还想试图摆脱他的搀扶，自己走到头等舱卫生间去。

“不要勉强了，你这样乘客也会担心的，还是快回去休息一下吧。”连空乘也在劝阻她。

 _已经到极限了。_ 神乐其实也有这样的感觉，因为刚才没有站稳，跳蛋的位置发生了一点变化，似乎卡在了一个非常敏感的地方，让下肢完全脱力发软，小腹也充满坠坠的感觉。

如果她再靠自己的双腿多走两步，就只会在众目睽睽下迎来两种结局，要么就是沾满爱液的跳蛋从体内滑出来，要么就是小腹中的那股热流从体内喷出来，这两种后果显然都是她绝对不能接受的。

神乐只能忍耐下来，用手抱住冲田的胳膊，让他把自己一步一步的扶回后舱。

让她庆幸的是，这家伙一路上并没有再调高跳蛋的频率，似乎还良心发现的将振频降了下来。

 

当冲田又一次拉上机尾厨房的帘子后，神乐终于坚持不住，瘫软无力的靠到了他的身上。

“新八说得对，你就是一个除了脸一无是处的人渣……”

她勉力抬起头，脸上虽然是一片绯红的春色，但眼神却充满怨恨，与刚才大不相同。

“不管怎么样，人渣都已经让你的这里变得肿肿的了啊。”

冲田一手拦在神乐柔软的腰前，一手轻轻捏了捏她已经肿胀不堪的小肉瓣。

“唔……”少女因为他手指的触碰而忍不住发出一声娇声，“别搞错了……不是因为你，只是因为……”

因为不想再多一条软肋，神乐还是没能说出药物的原因，但是生理上却已经无法忍受了。在冲田帮她拔出跳蛋的那一刻，许多澄澈的汁液也从她的体内流了出来，想要寻求更多刺激的身体紧紧夹住了冲田的手指，喉咙中也不断的发出渴望的声音。

_想要更多。_

在她马上就要被快感取代的残存意识中，只有这一句话还在反复的出现。

连内心也不得不承认，现在的身体，只要被对方稍微触碰一下，就会抖得不行。

“已经湿的一塌糊涂了呀。”

冲田蹲下身去，检查了下神乐身体的状态，然后在对方毫无防备的情况下用舌尖品尝了一下那在不断泛出汁液的蜜穴。

“呀啊啊！”

在又凉又湿滑的舌尖侵入体内的瞬间，神乐的身体不再服从大脑的指令，腰膝好像一下子失去了力气，爱液开始源源不断的从身体里流出来。

“嗯……”

因为浑身忽然脱力，神乐只能徒然的抓着光滑的台面，身体几乎要趴到了工作台上，这样反而更方便了对方舌尖打着圈儿的搅动。

“哈啊……感觉好奇怪……哈啊……”

冲田没有理会这近乎哀求的命令，而且好像只要越用力吮咂，就会有越多的汁水被吸出来。

随着少女娇喘得越来越厉害，她的臀部也不再不安分的扭动躲闪，而是开始主动撅起来迎合对方的舌尖。随着成长而变得浑圆的大腿，也比刚才在客舱里抖得更厉害——意识中止不住的愉悦已经完全暴露给过去的死对头。

“够了……住手……”

那越来越清楚的软肉被搅动的声音也让神乐的意志接近崩溃。

正当身体马上就要失控的时候，她用出最后的理智，一只手紧紧的抓住了那亚麻色的短发。

“都说了……给我住手啊！”

“这时候怎么能停呢，我好像已经知道你这家伙怕什么了。”

冲田站起身来，将手伸到她的裙子里，已经上气不接下气的神乐神情变得困惑。

“现在，只要先……”

食指慢慢的探进了对方温暖的穴口，轻轻按压了一下内壁最外侧的一个软点，那是刚刚被跳蛋卡住的地方。

“唔嗯……”因为剧烈的刺激，少女不由的发出了一声呻吟。

“然后——”说着，冲田用手指轻轻分开了对方的两片小肉瓣。

“呜……”这次，神乐捂住了嘴，但是憋在嗓子里的声调已经完全变了。

“最后——”

在冲田的中指和大拇指掰着她肉瓣的同时，食指却摁向了少女那颗已经变得硬硬的小豆豆。

“呀啊——！”

在最敏感的地方被冲田碰触到的一瞬间，神乐终于绝望的叫了出来。

与此同时，一股透明的水丝如同开闸泄洪一般从她的腿间喷了出来。

“真厉害啊，竟然都潮吹了，是第一次这样吗？”

冲田问向背对着自己的神乐，只见她正靠着工作台平复呼吸，从身体的起伏看也知道喘的很厉害。

“当然不是了……”

终于平复下来的少女转过身，冷淡的从冲田身旁抽走几张纸巾，俯下身擦拭腿间。

出乎他意料的是，神乐的脸上竟然已经恢复了镇定，就像刚刚高潮过的事实不存在一样。

冲田也恢复了扑克脸的状态，暗红的眼睛里看不到一丝光亮。

“再问你一次，从我们今天相遇到现在，你说的话都是真的吗？”

“当然了，不然你以为，为什么我能对你这家伙有反应……”

虽然神乐的眼神还有些迷离，但是表情却十分不忿，嘴角也微微上扬，好像在嘲笑对方问的愚蠢多余。

“对我而言，你和别的星球的男人也没什么区别阿鲁。”

说到最后的时候，她还是回避了对方的眼神，似乎还是多少保留了一点羞耻心。

咣当——

神乐话音刚落，就被冲田反剪着手摁到了工作台上，她却并没有反抗。

“那就说到做到吧，如果被我发现你在说谎，作为警察就只能管教管教你了。”

“随便你，我也无所谓了。”

虽然这样说着，但是神乐明显感觉到冲田贴着自己身体的某处变得很热很硬，那硬度即使隔着几层布料也能感受的很清楚，就像是这家伙在裤子里塞了石头一样，让她暗中讶异不已。

这么硬的东西能进得来吗？搞不好会受伤吧？

神乐的心中忽然没有了底气。

 

她确实是撒谎了。

面对一见面就全盘否定了自己成长的冲田，虽然非常想打一架来证明自己，但是在这样的场合下却是不可能的。

在不想直接承认安眠药的情况下，只能把通过催眠放倒目标的事情模糊的说出来。

结果不知道为什么被冲田理解成了那个样子。

然而，当她看到他有些震惊的神情时，便想顺水推舟来打压一下这家伙嚣张的气焰。

结果却被对方不依不饶的逼到了绝境。

不过，就在自己最窘迫的时候，她从门帘的缝隙中看到一个空乘正向他们走来。于是，在知道自己马上就能脱身后，还是决定先假装答应冲田下的“战书”，这样自己也不会落下什么话柄。

虽然被这个好久不见的臭小子乱摸了几下子，但是神乐发现自己好像并不太介意。

也许是因为在察觉到对方的不爽后，感觉这家伙可能真的很喜欢自己。

然而，她很快就否定了自己的这种想法。

在冲田拿出那个东西的时候。

冲田虽然没有哆啦○梦的口袋，但如果拿出的是鞭子绳子，她都不会大惊小怪。毕竟她也知道，这个抖S就是以捉弄人为乐。

偏偏是跳蛋这种东西——她虽然没怎么见过实物，但也知道那是只能给女人用的东西，而且只能给关系非常私密的女人用。

从那一刻之后，“为什么这家伙会随身带着这种东西”的疑问就充斥了她的脑海，却不愿意问出口，因为不想让对方觉得自己很在意他。

在她离开江户的这段时间里，虽然没听说冲田有什么花边新闻，但也了解到一些情况：因为这家伙已经成年了，好像经常要被大猩猩喊去参加各种夜总会与游郭的应酬，也许这东西就是给风月场上认识的女人也说不定。

想到自己不在的这段时间里，对方大概已经与女人有过肉体关系，神乐忽然无名火起。

明明在不久以前，两人还是不相上下的关系，为什么自己回来后一切就都变了？

对方怎么忽然就在成为大人的路上超越了她，把她甩在了后面？

_绝对不能在这种事情上输给这家伙。_

这种奇怪的执念一下子占据了神乐的大脑。

于是，当她被冲田扶回后舱的时候，就下定了决心，要与对方死磕到底。

而且，或许是因为夜兔从小活动量就特别大，抑或是因为族群早就把“处○膜”进化掉了，夜兔女性中没有第一次会流血的说法。

这样的生理优势也能帮她很好的掩饰自己马上要撒下的弥天大谎。

 

就这样，少女终于到了无路可退的地步，丝袜和内裤都被褪到了膝盖上，身体开始遭受突破。

 

然而，那个男性硬物的前端还没有完全进来，她就已经感觉到了剧痛。

不就是把○○插进○○里吗，为什么会这么疼？

她稍微有点后悔自己不知轻重的谎言了，但是身体已经在付出代价。

已经有泪水开始在眼睛里打转，想把眼泪憋回去的神乐，嘴里却咽下了苦涩的味道。

心中有一千个疑问，但是她并不想开口，只想咬牙强撑过去。

冲田却开口了。

“放松一点啊……”

听到对方的抱怨，她忽然感觉到一阵无力感。

难道自己还不放松吗？该怎么放松下来呢？她试图将视线转向舱门，想看看小窗外的云海，来分散自己的注意力，心脏却越发砰砰跳的厉害。

身体的那个地方真的有入口吗？为什么都这么久了那家伙好像还没有进去一点？是不是一直都只是顶在了肉上？

终于按捺不住的神乐，把自己内心所有的疑问汇聚成了一个问题：

“喂……你真的对准了吗？”

“当然了，我看的很准好吧，但是你的身体太紧张了吧？”

对方似乎对这个问题很无奈。

“我……我只是从来没在这种地方做过，感觉随时会有人进来……”

担心谎言暴露的神乐赶快辩解道。

“放心吧，不会的。”

冲田的手臂温柔的环住了她的身体，似乎也能感受到她的心跳。

神乐似乎又感受到了一种久违的气息，那是一种只能在地球上、在江户、或者说是在这个人身上才能找得到的气息。

她感觉自己的心脏简直快从嗓子眼里跳出来了。

神乐拼命的想屏住呼吸，让自己的心跳慢下来一些。

毕竟，和对方的沉着冷静比起来，自己的状态实在太笨拙窘迫了，简直就要快要把一切都暴露了。但是这能怪她吗？。

只是不想输而已，不想在任何一件事上输给这家伙。

想到这里，身体的疼痛好像一不留神钻进了心里，眼泪还是不争气的流了下来。

 

但是在她身后的冲田什么也不知道，他不知道一个赌气的女人能执拗到怎样的地步。

虽然好像怎么也进不去，但他以为主要是自己缺乏经验。

明明已经很湿润了，但是真的开始突破的时候，又完全不得要领，如果直接莽撞的进入的话，可能会弄伤对方。

但是，还是不得不假装镇定，因为唯独不想被这个女人瞧不起。

虽然CHINA有些紧张，但这家伙应该已经在自己不知道的时候，成为了一个女人。

不然，为什么在自己这么笨拙的动作下，她既没有喊疼，也没有流血。

最重要的是，如果是在吹牛，也没必要到了这一步还死不承认，为了圆谎而献身于被自己叫做“人渣”的男人，这种行为怎么也说不通。

所以，即使冲田不愿意相信，但现实也已经说服了他。

武家出身的他其实非常传统，从小相依为命的姐姐也是一个标准的大和抚子。本能的厌恶随便的女人，但是迄今为止遇到的最随便的女人，偏偏是这家伙。

最可笑的是，自己所认定的事情并没有因此动摇。

比如，这个笨蛋的本性绝对不是这样的。

如果她真的会走到这一步，大概还是被人教唆的。

毕竟，这个女人的好胜心那么强。

想到造成这一切的始作俑者，他的内心笼罩上一层怨恨的色彩。

“是谁教你这些的？”

冲田终于还是把心中的疑问说了出来。

背对他的神乐却没有回答，只是摇了摇头。他不知道对方正在竭力控制着因为疼痛而发抖的身体。

“是你在宇宙中的同伴？”

冲田的动作变得更加粗暴了一些。

神乐感觉那个像铁棒一样炙热的东西好像又在体内前进了几分，她用手堵住了差点发出声音的嘴，还是不住的摇头。

“那是你在宇宙中跟随的老大？”

神乐依然只是拼命的摇头，尽管她的身体正忍受着粗暴贯穿带来的醍醐灌顶的痛，扶着工作台边缘的手指指节也已经发白，但还是一句也不愿多说。

“到底是谁，你是在维护那家伙吗？”

冲田看到她怎么也不肯说出那个男人的名字，终于压抑不住自己心中的情绪。

“……是谁和你有关系吗？”

对方终于开口说话了，声音中却有一些哽咽。

这样的回应，让那双暗红色眼睛中刚刚显现的怒火，一下子又熄灭了。

 

后舱的空气好像忽然凝固了。

 

“你在哭吗，CHINA？”

“没有……”

还是能听出明显的鼻音，也听到了压抑着的抽泣。

冲田放开了她，将她的身体转过来。

神乐没有和他较劲，只是眼睛回避着他。

但冲田还是看到了她眼眶里的泪水，意识和身体也都随之冷却了下来。

一直以来，他都很想看到这个女孩脆弱的一面，甚至想独享她最脆弱的那一面。

但是对方在自己面前，却从来没有露出过这样的一面。

并非因为这家伙无坚不摧，事实上，她身边的那些人都见过她哭。

只是在自己面前，这个女孩永远都是那么神气，神气到甚至让他经常产生很糟糕的念头：想一刻不停的欺负她、侵犯她，直到看到她哭出来。

但是，当他真的看到最想看到的泣颜时，却没能感受到丝毫的愉悦，相反，心情跌入了谷底。

的确，不管这家伙在广阔的宇宙里有没有色诱过男人，又得手过几个，自己都没有任何立场来质问她，也没有任何理由来对她提出相同的要求。

就算已经被叫做人渣了，也还是没办法在她哭的时候继续抱她。

也不知道从多久以前开始，就已经喜欢到这种程度了，甚至超过了自己的想象。

明明还大言不惭的宣称过，这种自尊心强的女孩最好调教，因为只要摧毁她的自尊心就行了。

然而，还没等摧毁对方的自尊心，自己的玻璃剑就先因为几句话碎成了一地玻璃碴。

完全是一败涂地。

 

冲田用手拢上了神乐敞开的衬衫。

“对不起，如果你不想的话，我也不想强迫你……”

神乐却忽然抱住了他。

冲田并没有感到震惊，因为他太熟悉这个姿势了，那是两人过去无数次交手时，对方最常用的姿势之一——这并不是温柔的挽留，而是准备将他抱摔的起势动作。

果然，神乐抬起了头，脸上虽然还挂着泪珠，但眼神已经变得十分阴森：

“都到这一步了，你就想这样算了吗？”

面对她出人意料的质问，冲田瞬间不知道该如何回答。

“你是打算以后都被我叫做ED了吗？”

对方又阴恻恻的补了一句，那气势完全就是打算下一秒就把自己从机尾扔到机头。

然而，这个女孩箍着他的手臂虽然充满力量，但紧贴着他的身体却又是那么温暖柔软，柔软到能让冲田好不容易才重新搭建起来的理性，在一秒中轰然崩塌。

与此同时，客舱内响起了即将开始下降的广播。

于是，冲田一把拉起神乐，径直走向旁边打扫后空出来的洗手间，打开门把她和自己一起关进了里面。

然后，他心中所有的渴望，都像火山一样彻底爆发了，那些积聚已久的黑色物质，终于都化作火热的岩浆，占据了大脑。

 

飞机当前飞行高度，10000米。

当冲田喘息着回过神来时，发现神乐刚刚穿好的空乘制服又被自己全部扯开了。

门外的乘客们肯定无法想象，刚才那个还在笨手笨脚为他们提供客舱服务的美少女，现在已经被自己关在这狭小的卫生间里，即将去满足他最无理的要求。

_既然服务不好客舱里那么多人，那就服务好我一个人吧。_

冲田拉开了裤链。

“如果要继续的话，就先想办法把它弄大吧，用手或嘴都可以，反正你应该都做过吧？”

神乐没有直接回答，只是出乎他意料的慢慢蹲了下去。

“我只是觉得这样能快点。”

她还是小声嘟囔了一句，然后就把男性那个最肮脏的东西含入了自己口中。

真选组人斩的意志沦陷了。

最先感受到的是柔软的唇瓣，然后是牙尖轻轻的刮蹭，最后就是温热湿润的口腔与舌头，那是自己的手根本做不到的程度。

少女橘色头发的脑袋，伴随着吞吐而缓慢移动着，长长的睫毛上，似乎还有晶莹的泪珠在闪动。

原来那个连肩车都厌恶的小鬼，现在竟然能够毫不犹豫的给自己做这种事情。

根本无法想象的事情，就这样真实的发生了。

尽管笃定对方学会了一些技巧，但是她好像并不屑于向自己展示，只是简单的吸吮，连一点多余的舔舐也没有，不过这样也已经足够让那个东西迅速膨胀起来。

虽然神乐并没什么经验，但是毕竟以前成天在歌舞伎町耳濡目染，也在宇宙中听几个比较开放的女性同伴提起过，所以还是知道怎么能让一个男人快速的释放出来。

何况对方看着还算干净，所以咬咬牙也就能忍受下来了。

最主要的是，当她蹲下去的时候，余光捕捉到了对方惊讶的眼神，这也让她有种目的达成的感觉，报复的快感战胜了选择这种行为时的不适感。

只是第一次近距离看到男人的这种东西，发现就算脸再好看，那里也没好看到哪里去。

而且虽然没有什么很难闻的味道，但还是有种独特的男性气息。

她只能闭着眼睛去尝试用口腔接纳这个丑陋的怪物。

伴随着反复吞吐，她渐渐感觉到那个自己一眼也不愿多看的东西在嘴里变大了，然后开始压着她的舌头，并且不断顶到喉咙。

“够了，可以了。”

冲田忽然用手抵住了神乐纤细的肩膀。

后者睁开眼来，仰面看到对方略显克制的表情。

她并没有松口，反而变本加厉的用温暖的口腔牢牢含住那个已经变得坚硬无比的东西，加快了吸吮的速度，被挤得无处可去的舌头，也开始主动反击。

“喂，我说可以了……”

夜兔的肩膀并没有那么好推开。冲田开始有些后悔自己提出的要求，自己在这种从来没有经历过的体验下根本就坚持不了多久，如果这么快就释放出来的话，肯定会被这家伙取笑。

这样看来，自己也算是自取其辱。

也果然和他想的一样，对方似乎也知道他忍不了多久了，抬起头来与他对视着，美丽的蓝眼睛似乎充满胜利在望的快意。

应该是在报复刚才被自己玩弄到高潮的事情。

他终于又看到了久违的眼神，过去每一次交手时，如果被神乐占了上风，她都会露出这样的眼神。

“好了，我知道了。”

冲田的嘴角不由的上扬。

既然这么想让他射出来，那他就要好好的在她的小嘴里射出来。

自己弄出来的后果，就自己咽下去吧。

正当神乐感觉差不多可以松口的时候，一双手忽然摁住了她的脑袋，将她压到了角落。

还没等她反抗，那个坚硬的东西就一下子杵到了喉咙的最深处，顶出她一阵恶心欲呕的感觉。同时，一种雨后泥土一样的腥味也扑鼻而来，嘴里一瞬间被灌满了黏糊糊的东西，糊得她无法吞咽。

不用多想也知道那是什么糟糕的东西。

“呜……呜咕……”

这双手一直抓着她的头发，直到她的口腔里已经彻底注满浓浆，以至不得不咽了一口下去，才慢慢的松开。

那是一副能让冲田反复回味的画面。

只见少女那花瓣一样精致的双唇间，粘满了还带着男性体温的浓稠白浊，有一些已经从她的嘴边流出来，滴落到她漂亮的彩色丝巾上，还有从衬衫里露出来的雪白胸脯上。

神乐转过身去捂着嘴咳了起来。

“你没事吧？”

看到对方被呛得红红的脸，冲田的内心也稍微有些歉疚。

“差劲的臭小子。”

止住了咳嗽的少女站了起来，转身从洗手间的洗漱柜里抽了一个一次性纸杯，接满水开始漱口。

看着背对自己的神乐，此时的他心中又变得只剩下一个想法——该继续完成还没有完成的下一步了。

不知道为什么，在回到后舱之后，对方的态度就变得异常冷淡。

虽然一直都很配合，但好像刻意隐藏起了自己的想法。

直到刚才，他才从她那略有不甘的眼神中，看出一点这家伙过去的样子——那个原来的CHINA似乎并没有消失，只是故意不想让他看到。

但是他也不会就此放弃，更何况已经找到了一些迹象。

既然无法通过交手来确认，那就只有通过交配来确认了。

反正也都是身体上的对抗。

于是，还没来得及擦干净嘴角的神乐，一下子被抱到了飞机狭窄的洗漱台上。

 

飞机距离地面，8400米。

冲田面对着的是一副自己一手造成的情色场面：

几绺橘色的秀发，已经从少女精心梳好的发髻中散落出来。

雪颈间还系着精致的空乘丝巾，下面的衬衫领口却已经大敞四开，露出胸前的无限风光，上面还残留着几点没有干透的精斑。

那原本被熨的很平整的制服裙子，现在也皱巴巴的堆在她的腰间。

撕的破破烂烂的丝袜和内裤都已经被褪了下来，但那双崭新的高跟鞋还好好的穿在她的脚上。

而这个已经被自己搞得凌乱不堪的女孩本人，正绯红着脸，低垂着眼帘，不知道在以一种什么样的心情来迎接即将到来的命运——马上就要被这个许久不见的死对头分开双腿，去接受另一种身体上的“对抗”。

冲田全身沸腾的血液都已经涌到了一处，他轻轻的吻向了对方的颈侧，并开始再次尝试进入对方的身体。

或许是嘴唇柔软的触感麻痹了一方对痛的感知，这一次是出奇的顺利。

在通过最初的狭窄后，少女柔滑的内壁随着他的突破渐渐打开了，用一种无可比拟的温暖紧实欢迎冲田的侵入。

两人的肉体彻底交融在了一起。

“唔……”

神乐始终没有说话，但是在身体被彻底贯穿的那一刻，似乎能听到她发出一声极轻的呻吟，就像失落的叹息一样。

然后，她狠狠的咬住了冲田的肩膀。

好像是要将对方刚才给予自己的痛全部还给他。

她的确是不甘心。

不甘心只有自己还是小鬼。

不甘心被这个家伙这么居高临下的教训。

更不甘心再次相遇的闹剧就以自己哭哭啼啼的样子收场，那样也太逊了。

只是因为不甘心，没有别的原因。

夜兔的咬合力虽然没那么惊人，但也足以给对方留下一个很久都不会消退的牙印。

但是不管怎么做，她都觉得无法解气，身体还是有种火辣辣的感觉，眼睛也酸的好像会随时掉下泪来。

冲田就像是对她的感觉一无所知一样，她咬的越用力，对方也会越用力的还击——每一次捣动，都好像要捅到她更深的地方，甚至要直捣她的内心。

哐！

距离地面6800米，飞机剧烈的颠簸了起来，客舱里响起遇有气流的广播。

随着强烈的颠簸，两人更紧密的结合在了一起，少女膣内深处紧锁的肉壁被瞬间撑开。

神乐终于松开口，发出动人的喘息。

两人紧贴在一起的肌肤，似乎都因为心跳的加速而变得火热。

“你不怕我又咬你吗？”神乐直直的看着冲田的眼睛。

他白色的制服衬衫上已经渗出了一些血。

“和你一样，我也无所谓了。”

“吉娃娃发起情来还真是不管不顾啊。”

于是，神乐又咬住了冲田的另一侧肩膀。

明明每次自己咬的越狠，对方就会像发狂的狗狗一样，越用力的反扑，但她还是想继续咬下去。

连她自己也不知道，到底是讨厌这样还是喜欢这样。

对于这个一心只顾着侵犯自己、却完全不了解她心情的家伙，她还是觉得不可原谅。

所以，哪怕他的肩膀可能会被咬的鲜血淋漓，也还是要继续咬下去。

 

但是冲田却很喜欢被对方这样咬着。

好像只有这样用力咬着他的神乐，才是那个真正的CHINA。

于是，神乐如果咬的越狠，他就会越用力的回击，因为夜兔的身体完全能够承受。

不止如此，他抓着对方双腿的手也会更用力，虽然掐出来的红印很快就会消失，但也要继续抓着，就算已经感觉到自己的肩膀在流下一些温热的液体。

对方的双腿紧紧的箍着他的身体，尖尖的鞋跟几乎要嵌进他的肉里。两人就像形成了某种默契一样，相互抗衡着。

即使正在穿越云层的飞机颠簸的厉害，但两人还是保持着同样的姿势，一个用力的咬着，一个用力的抓着，交合的身体也紧紧的绞在了一起，僵持不下。

从始至终都没有抽出，只有更深的插入。

直到持续的颠簸让一方终于无法忍受。

“弄疼我了啊臭小子！”

一脸嗔怪的神乐从他的怀里挣脱开来。

然而，当她的双脚刚站到地面上，两人的身体就又结合到了一起，好像一秒也不能浪费一样。

 

5000米。

少女一只手扶着扶手，另一只手紧紧的捂着嘴，身后每被撞击因此，都会让她的喉咙里发出一声享受的咕哝。

“唔…唔……”

她的腰渐渐沉了下去，而可爱的小屁股却慢慢抬高了，开始有意无意的迎合着对方的腰部。

这时却忽然响起了敲门的声音，是准备检查卫生间的空乘。

“请问里面有人吗？我们马上要锁闭卫生间了，需要做最后的检查确认工作。”

神乐抬起头来，身体也一下子收紧了。

看到她紧张的样子，冲田恶作剧心起的向前顶了一下，神乐的上半身顿时趴到了门板上。这样一来，她身体的晃动也会带动门的震动，门外的人自然会感觉不对。

“是我，你们这位同事吐得很厉害，我在照顾她。”

冲田故意把“照顾”这个词念得很重，同时，也把腰部向前逃的神乐拽了回来。

“神乐小姐她还没有恢复过来吗？需要我们找一个医生吗？”

此时，为了不让薄薄的门发出声响，神乐的上身只得紧贴着门板一动不动，被动的忍受着冲田更加激烈的撞击，柔软的胸部几乎要被压得变形。

“没关系，她只是吃的太多了，再吐一会儿就好了，对吧？”

冲田一边反问着，一边又加重了力度。

“哈啊……是的……”

神乐在开口说话的一瞬间，嘴里忍不住发出一声奇怪的声音。一想到和正在关心她的空乘只隔着一道门，自己却在做这样不堪的事情，羞耻反而加剧了她的快感，身体开始传来清楚的交合声。

“那就麻烦您多多关照她了，还请务必抓好扶手注意安全。”

空乘离开了门口，对一位同行的同事说道：

“这位警察先生可真厉害啊，还能照顾病人。”

这些善良的空乘当然没有想到，这个一脸纯良的年轻男警官会怎么“照顾”她们美丽的小同事。

“放心吧，从现在到落地，都不会再有人打扰我们了。”

神乐的身体也终于放松了下来，她转过头来，表情十分羞愤。

“你这家伙说起谎来都不会脸红吗……”

“这就把我刚才的关照都忘了吗，真绝情啊。”

“那算什么关照……”

“不如看看你现在的样子吧，脸色确实变好了呀。”

神乐下意识的抬头向旁边的全身镜看了一眼，只见镜中的女孩面色潮红，头发已经十分蓬乱，随着弯腰而垂下来的雪白胸部也在不停的摇晃着，一些亮晶晶的液体正从腿间滑落。

看到自己身体放荡的样子，神乐痛苦的把脸转到了一边。

但在这不到一叠大的卫生间里，全身镜与梳妆镜就在两边，余光还是能清楚的看到自己的身体渐渐失去控制。

少女只能像鸵鸟一样紧闭着眼睛，逃避着让自己面红耳赤的事实。

但是肉撞击的下流声音却止不住的传进耳朵里，不断的刺激着耳膜。

她的腰还是想往前逃，但是对方却一直牢牢的抓着她的大腿根部，用力的捣动着她的身体。

她并不知道，即使夜兔女性的力量足以压倒地球最强的男性，但身体的构造也和人类一样，而人类的隐秘部位之所以进化得完全不同于其他灵长目，本就是为了方便雄性更好的固定住雌性的身体，完成交配。

不知道怎么就变成了这样屈辱的体位，在强烈的耻辱感下，神乐全身的血液沸腾了起来。

在这几千米的高空上，想扳回一城的好胜心好像格外的强。

她曾经以为自己很了解冲田的本质，表面上是个冷酷鬼畜的虐待狂，实际上就是个不禁打的玻璃剑、半吊子的抖S，就算脸长得好、剑也用得好，到头来也是一个不招女人待见的臭小子，只有自己才会接这家伙的茬吧，他还总是不识趣。

所以，那时候的她认为，两个人都还没有成熟到可以去考虑其他人生问题的地步。

也正因为如此，在自己离开江户的那一天，即使没有告别，但是她也以为已经形成了无声的默契，如果有什么没说出来的话，可以等到重逢的那天再说。

但是，当她看到冲田在玩弄自己时那一脸的老成淡定，她才意识到，这些应该都只是自己愚蠢的一厢情愿，对方根本就是一个轻浮的男人。

只是脑子中一直有止不住的好奇，这家伙如果真的有过相好的女人，那些女孩是很漂亮，还是很能打？

不过，男人可能并不在意这些，阿银和新八都说过，对于男人只要有温柔和大胸就够了。

这家伙想必也不例外吧，在自己奔波于各个星球的这段时间里，遇到过一个或几个和自己完全不一样的女人，然后把她们调教成他所谓的“母猪”。

记忆中那个嘴上不坦率、但内心很温柔的土豆武士的样子忽然变得很模糊。可笑的是，其实并没有过去多久。

想到这里，她的胃里忽然一阵翻涌，紧攥的扶手几乎要被捏得变形。

明明马上就能回到日思夜想的地方了，却还在和这种肤浅的家伙赌气，连她自己都觉得很不值。

但是更不能输掉，各种意义上。

于是，在交媾中逐渐了解到男人弱点的她开始有意识的夹紧双腿，想让冲田的身体失控。

冲田也感觉到对方柔软温暖的腔肉忽然绞住了自己的下体，在让自己进退两难的同时，还带来了想一泄如注的冲动。

“喂，你是故意的吗？”

“说什么呢……难道你要不行了吗？”计划得逞的神乐转过头去，表情十分得意。

“切，还没有堕落成母猪吗？”冲田一脸失望的嘀咕道。

“怎么会呢，在这之前，至少会先让你再起不能，然后狠狠的……嘲笑你……”

“那你就试试吧。”

听到对方的狠话，表面上还是泰然自若的冲田，内心却并不是这样。

他不得不承认，神乐的确比自己的变化大得多。

都说这个年纪的女孩，每一天都会变得与昨天不一样些，更何况还是这么久没见。

的确是变漂亮了，也能够在行动时变得冷静成熟起来，距离继承父亲衣钵的梦想应该是越来越近了。

而对于一个已经成年的男人，就算是身高也没剩下多少成长的空间。

就算现在两人的身体距离为负，也能感觉到这家伙已经与自己渐行渐远。

以后，她大概还是会像离开的这段日子里一样，在宽广的宇宙中不断历练，也会邂逅很多不同的男人，拥有一段丰富多彩的人生——那是和一根筋的乡下武士完全不同的道路。

但是，即便认清了这样的事实，也还是要在这片狭小的空间里做下去。

说到底，自己是真的想要确认什么，还是只是在单纯的发泄性欲，抑或是——

正在这时，飞机机身又剧烈的摇晃了起来。

2000米，客舱里传来了要求乘客坐稳扶好的广播提醒。

“降的好像更快了，我们还是不要站着了吧。”

虽然第二次的射意不会来得很快，但是一直被对方柔软的肉壁吸住的感觉也并不好消受。于是，冲田趁势抽离神乐温暖的身体，将坐便器的盖子放了下来，然后坐到了上面。

神乐扶着他的肩，小心翼翼的往下坐。

不愿多等的冲田直接抓住少女柔软的臀部，将她的身体按向自己。

“喂！等……等一下！呀啊……！”

神乐不禁叫了出来，随着她的身体坐了下去，已经挺立的硬物也被一寸寸没入了体内，娇小的身体好像一下子被撑开涨满。

“完全吞进去了嘛。”

在飞机下降到1300米的同时，少女圆润可爱的臀部终于坐到了冲田的腿上。

“呼啊……”

虽然忍不住发出声音，但神乐还是努力抿住嘴，不让自己失态。

直抵身体最里面的快感，让她的小腹差点涌出一阵热流。

但是这样双腿完全打开的姿势下，她很难再去收紧身体予以反击，只能无可奈何的接受着深入花心的顶耸。

落入冲田视线正前方的，是少女像牛奶布丁一样轻轻晃动的洁白乳房。

他低下头轻轻含住那樱色的乳尖，对方柔软的身躯发出一阵微微的战栗。

亲吻不仅落到了她的胸前，还有皎白的肩膀、锁骨与颈窝，柔软的唇每落到一个地方，那里就会传来一阵让她动摇的酥麻感。

每一次的深入，都会让对少女发出一声压抑着的娇声。

神乐感觉自己身体每一处的感官都被打开了，背部因为酥麻的感觉而绷直，从发髻中散出的橘色长发垂到了后背上，眼角开始流出温暖晶莹的液体。

并不是刚才那种痛苦的泪水了，而是因为身体处于极度欢娱的状态。

自己到现在都没有想明白，为什么一回来就会和原来水火不容的男人发生了关系，身体还感觉到了莫大的愉悦。

“CHINA，你的里面很热啊……”

“是吗……？”

当然很热了，热的简直就要化掉了，但是她却不能这么回答。

因为正处于下降阶段，客舱内没有了冷气的供应，狭小的洗手间也变得热起来。                    

两人身上独有的味道伴随每个毛孔中散发的热气蒸腾起来。

少女身上散发出那种像乳霜一样清淡的香味，不断的催发着冲田的欲望，而他的衬衫后面已经被神乐的手抓开了几个大口子。

他已经做好下机后为两人衣服买单的觉悟了。

1000米。

飞机已经渐渐靠近九十九里滨壮丽的海岸线，客舱里的乘客都纷纷伸着脖子看向窗外。

在没有窗户的洗手间里，冲田却如愿以偿的欣赏到神乐那迷乱的痴态。

对方的痴态也很可爱：变长了的橘色秀发，正随着身体的摆动而轻轻摇曳；因为快感而迷离困惑的双眼，像初生小动物一样蒙着一层薄薄的水雾；染着绯红色的脸颊，上面还有几道泪痕；像受惊的猫咪一样微微张开的嘴巴，虽然偶尔会吐露出含混不清的咒骂，但更多的是娇柔的呻吟。

冲田温柔的吻向了神乐的脸，她脸上挂着的最后一颗泪珠也被他轻轻的吸到了嘴里。

夜兔的泪水也是苦涩的。

“身上都是你的口水……回去后一定要好好洗个澡……”神乐无奈的抱怨着。

“那就换个地方吧。”

于是，冲田转而吻向了神乐的嘴，柔软的舌很快就撬开了紧闭的牙关，开始侵犯她温热的口腔。

然而对方似乎却不会用舌头回应他，脸憋的通红。

“唔……”

虽然身体变得很随便，但也许还是一个很珍惜自己初吻的家伙。

这样猜测的冲田，决心要让对方的口腔完全属于自己。

身体也是。

因为他忽然确定了自己的意图——不光是要确认原来的CHINA是否还在，而且还要抓住她。

他不会任由自己和这家伙的孽缘就这样结束，两人的结局绝对不会是这样。

不管这家伙以前曾经属于过谁，现在都要变成自己的形状。

要给她彻底打上自己的标记，水都洗不掉的标记。

让她从今以后都只能是自己的所有物。

这样想着的冲田，每一次都要顶到少女娇嫩的子宫口才肯罢休。

口腔也被侵占着的神乐，感觉自己的意识和身体都快要被顶的散掉了，却不能调整呼吸，只能像幼兽一样发出呜呜的哀鸣，快感也渐渐流向她的四肢百骸。

750米。

飞机迫近地面时的阵阵颠簸，让神乐身体的遭遇变得难以预料，有时候没有尽兴，有时候又会是致命一击。

伴随着难以预料的加速下落带来的失重感，她下体积蓄已久的快感也变得摇摇欲坠。

交合的地方开始被挤压出一股股潮水，溅的到处都是，但是大脑已经一片空白，完全没办法去在意了。

“怎么样？被最讨厌的男人抱着的滋味不好受吧？”冲田忽然发问。

“没什么……大不了的……”为了证明自己的无所谓，神乐的身体变得越发主动起来，腰部开始自发的上下摆动。

“也是，你这家伙大概已经习惯了吧。”

虽然冲田的语气还是很平静，但是身体却加重了顶撞的力度。

他完全没想到对方也有这样的一天。

名字像辉夜姬一样的女人，原来对待男人也像辉夜姬一样不开窍，在像辉夜姬一样回到天上走了一圈后，现在却能像母猫一样哀叫着索要自己，身体一刻不停的快乐颤抖着、收缩着。

究竟是哪个可恶的男人把她调教成了这样呢？

“你这家伙……其实很喜欢这样吧？”他看着对方已经有些意乱情迷的脸，继续问道。

“闭嘴……”

“害羞了吗？要是上面的嘴能像下面的一样诚实就好了。”

“够了……”

“难道不是吗，小穴好像兴奋的直抖呢……”

“都说了闭嘴啊……”

神乐一边喘息着，一边把头靠到了对方的肩上，似乎不想让他看到自己的表情。

“明明……知道的……讨厌的家伙……”

与此同时，飞机放下了起落架。

冲田抓紧了她的身体，一下子突入膣内的最深处，少女原本就因为体位降下来了的子宫，被重重的顶了一下。

“最差劲的抖S！”

虽然这样骂着，神乐却紧紧抱住了他。

因为冲田比兔子结实的多，她可以尽情的使出自己全部的力量。

240米。

飞机正飞过城市上空，与许多摩天大楼近在咫尺。

两人结合的地方不断迸出汁液来，可以清楚的听到咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声，少女的身体反而被煽动的更加兴奋了。

“呼呜呜……身体好像快要坏掉了啊……”

神乐的手臂紧紧的箍着冲田的身体。一阵阵震撼的电流从她的腰窝处袭来，沿着脊背向上疾走，让她的头皮发麻，大脑好像也即将停转了。

子宫剧烈的收缩着，像是在兴奋的渴望什么。

“为什么……这么舒服……啊啊啊……”

神乐忘情的吐露了心声，身体强烈的快感，让她的大脑产生了一种就算坏掉也在所不惜的冲动。

60米。

暗红的眼睛看着碧蓝的眼睛，汗水打湿了冲田清爽的亚麻色短发。

他感觉到对方紧贴自己的胸部正剧烈的起伏着，腰部也一跳一跳的抖得厉害，分开的大腿像痉挛一样绷紧——好像是在挣扎着抗拒那即将到来的第二次高潮。

“CHINA，我可以射在里面吗？”

“如果你敢……我就敢当做证据……去找你们麻烦……”

汗水滴到了神乐的睫毛上，她的眼睛继续与冲田对视着，呼吸却越来越急促，口中开始发出断断续续的娇吟。

“既然你这么说，那我一定要射在里面了。”冲田露出很期待的笑容。

“你……”

“开玩笑的……”

咣当！

0米。

他的话还没说完，飞机就重重的落在了地面上。

着陆时剧烈的颠簸，让神乐一下子就被顶到了子宫口，小腹中积蓄已久的快感瞬间化作温暖清澈的液体，从下体汹涌而出。

冲田还没来得及抽身，就被这股热流一浇，再也压抑不住射精的冲动，将一股股浓厚的白浊注入了少女的子宫，而这具还处于亢奋中的女体也狂饮着生命的源泉。

疲惫不堪的神乐靠在冲田身上，除了飞机滑行的声音，全世界好像只剩下两人交织在一起的喘息声。

随着小腹中的热流全部释放了出来，神乐也渐渐恢复了清醒，她忽然感觉到那个还在自己体内的东西，正发出一种嘴里刚刚经历过的律动。

自己的身体好像被灌进了什么东西。

少女慌忙站起来，低头看到大腿内侧被掐出来的淤青都还没有完全褪去，而几滴浓厚的白浊已经从她的身体里滴出来，并顺着雪白的大腿缓缓流下。

神乐顿时感觉如遭雷殛。

“你这家伙怎么还是射在了里面啊？”

理智瞬间暴走的神乐一下子骑到了冲田身上，抖筛子般的晃动着他的身体质问道。

从两人见面到现在，她还是第一次这么惊慌失措。

“抱歉，刚才没有忍住，下次肯定不会这样了……”

“绝对没有下次了阿鲁！你就是故意的吧？就是这么欢迎我回江户的吗？”她一把掐住了冲田的脖子。

“放心吧，我绝对会负责到底的……”冲田感觉自己的脑浆都快要被摇出来了。

“妈咪说过男人的这种话最不能信，我的笨蛋哥哥就是这么来的诶！”

“你这家伙是什么原始动物吗，刚○○完就要把配偶杀掉……”

几近窒息的冲田脸色越来越难看。

“谁是你的配偶啊！一定要弄死你这个不要脸的臭小子！”

“都说了……会好好负责的……”

忽然，冲田的表情不再痛苦，他的头一歪，闭上了眼睛。

察觉不到对方呼吸的神乐，终于松开了手。

“喂，你没事吧？”

她推了推冲田，他的身体却软绵绵的倒向了自己的怀里，就像童年时失手杀死的那只小兔子一样。

“醒醒啊……抖S……”

神乐着急的呼唤他，却没有得到任何回应。

然而，担忧的神情只在她的脸上出现了一秒就消失了，因为她忽然感觉到哪里不对。

这小子那是那么容易有事的。

她抓住冲田的肩膀，给了他一记头槌。

“好疼……”冲田揉着脑袋醒了过来。

“谁让你装死的……”

“不装死就真被你掐死了啊，需要下手那么重吗？如果真的那么害怕怀孕的话，难道你以前都没有采取过什么措施吗？”

听到冲田的问话，神乐抓着对方肩膀的两只手垂了下来。

事情到了这个地步，她忽然觉得再说谎也很难了。

“没有，因为从来没有做过这样的事。”

她低下头，完全不想了解对方的表情。

“对那个大叔，我也只是把他放倒后搜了一下身，其他的什么也没做。”

 

面对忽然坦白了一切的神乐，冲田也变得哑口无言。

 

原来对方真的一直在说谎。

现在回想起来，最早提到色诱的确实不是她，而她明显只是顺嘴吹牛而已，自己却竟然信以为真了，还在冲动之下做出了那样的事情。

不仅夺走了这家伙的处女，甚至把她生中出了。

但是，这家伙如果不愿意的话，明明也是可以拒绝的吧？

如果只是为了在讨厌的男人面前吹牛，有必要牺牲到这一步吗？

 

“为什么要这样，CHINA？”

暗红色的眼睛里，充满了震惊与错愕。

“没什么，只是因为一不小心吃了一些药，不想打扰到别人，干脆就和你做了。”

神乐把刚才被褪到腰间的衬衫又拉回肩上，秋日天空一样净澈的蓝眼睛里又看不出一丝情绪，只是目光似乎还在闪躲。

“药物……吗？”

冲田脸上的表情凝固了。

“是的，反正证据已经被我消灭了，就实话告诉你吧，果汁里确实有小剂量的安眠药，对你们人类没事，但对夜兔有催情作用的说。”

“这样啊。”

“当然了，如果不是这样，才不会对你这家伙有任何感觉呢。”

神乐继续用冷冰冰的语调打压着刚刚知道真相的冲田。

然而，对方的表情并没有她期待的那么失落。相反，还露出了释然的笑容。

“其实，刚才的果汁是我新倒的一杯，里面什么也没有。”

“什么……”

这次呆若木鸡的人换成了神乐。

“不信你可以下飞机后去验血，如果有药物肯定还检测的出来。”

冲田一边说着，一边用温柔得让神乐火大的目光注视着她。

“我是不会让喜欢的女人和大叔间接接吻的。”

 

神乐的脑袋开始嗡嗡作响。

 

她忽然很想找时光机回到几分钟前，或者再一个头槌让冲田把刚才的对话彻底忘掉。

但是从对方的表情上她就知道了，这家伙大概这辈子都不会忘掉这么得意的一刻了。

以前跟他交手了这么多回，每一次都是自己占上风。

这是她第一次输的这么彻底。

明明还是刚从宇宙修行归来。

完全不知道该怎么办了的神乐，眼泪又开始扑簌簌的落下来。

她也不明白为什么忽然变得这么爱哭，宇宙里那么多的困难与磨炼，都没有让自己像今天这样哭鼻子。

现在的泪腺就像刚才的身体一样不受控制。

 

看到她又一次哭了，冲田也变得不知所措。

“你是不舒服吗，CHINA？对不起，我再也不会对你这样了……”

“谁会相信你的鬼话，你就是一个以玩弄女人为乐的变态……”

“诶？为什么这么说？”

“难道不是吗？随身带着那样的东西……”

面对对方抽泣着的指责，摸不着头脑的冲田忽然想起神乐态度转变的时点，渐渐有点明白过来。

“你是说……那个跳蛋？”

“不然还能有什么……”神乐仰起脸，努力想把流出来的眼泪止住。

“不是你想的那样。”冲田干脆的给出了否定答案。

“难得有一次出洋差的机会，就被一个不着调的属下再三请求帮忙买一个，因为○国的这种东西很有名。至于他是要拿去讨好哪个风俗店的相好，我就不知道了。”

“如果不信的话，我可以给你看我们的对话记录，或者直接打电话让他跟你解释，反正也要告诉他东西没买到……”

神乐忽然破涕为笑。

“你是笨蛋吗？我才懒得管这些呢。”

她吸溜了一下鼻子，别过脸去。

“你才是笨蛋吧，难道就是因为这件事在和我赌气吗，连问都不问就能脑补出那么多啊？”

“切，完全不了解女人的臭小子，谁让你装的那么成熟老练的……”

“如果不是某个蠢女人一直坚持说自己已经在外太空御男无数了……”

“那些鬼话也就只有某个独占欲过剩的笨蛋才会信吧。”

“别说我了，今天才发现你这家伙的独占欲也很可怕啊。”

“我有吗？那也绝对比不上你这个笨蛋。”

“是吗？我看是不相上下吧。”

 

空气忽然安静了下来。

 

然后，两个人同时低头笑了。

其实谁也没有资格说谁。

两个重新相遇的小鬼，都以为对方先放弃自己成为了大人，结果却都因此而成为了大人。

说到底，彼此都还是在赏花会上遇到的那个笨蛋。

 

*************************

夏日的傍晚时分，天边是一片灿烂的火烧云。

两人下机后，分别向自己的上级汇报了飞机上的情况。

把土方简单打发过去的冲田，在几米开外的地方等着神乐打完电话。

“抱歉了，BOSS，没能完成最后一个任务。”

“没关系，也算不上失败，只是一开始的情报就错了而已，条子们也被涮了嘛。”

“谢谢您和大家这段时间对我的关照，我在宇宙里学到了很多的说。”

“那是因为你本身也很出色啊，其实我们都还是很希望你留在这里的。不过这个问题你也和我们在来之前的飞船上聊过了，我们也理解你的选择。”

“是啊，我这个人以前在地球上散漫惯了，还是觉得当一个自由的猎人更适合自己阿鲁。”

“不过，会选择以后以地球为base，应该还有别的原因吧？”

“确实呢，这里有很多让我牵挂的人和事……”

“比如说，‘那家伙’吗？”

“诶？”

“就是那个你总是在我们面前吐槽，却从来不提他名字的男孩。”

“他啊……”

神乐笑着看向冲田的方向。

而听不清对方在说什么的冲田，忽然看到对方对着自己露出久违的笑容，心中十分不明所以。

只见神乐挂了电话后，不紧不慢的拉着登机箱走了过来。

冲田感觉自己好像有很多想要说的话，也有很多问题，却不知道从何说起。

“……这次回来后，还要再走吗？”经历了一番复杂的思想斗争后，冲田终于开口了。

“那是肯定的吧，宇宙猎人就是要四海为家的阿鲁。”不知道是不是面对着夕阳的原因，神乐脸上那抹娇艳的粉红色一直没有褪去。

“那下一次是什么时候出发呢？”

“不知道呀，得看多快能接到任务了，你是在盼着我赶快走吗？”

“我像这个意思吗，只是不想再让你离开那么久了。”

神乐转头看了对方一眼。

“是吗？”

反问了一句后，她低下了头，脸上好像多了一丝笑意。

“当然了。还有，回来后你打算住哪儿？不会还住老板那里吧，那个壁橱已经太小了。”

“这个你不用担心了，我会先住大姐头那里的说。”

“如果你愿意的话，我倒是有个地方，一日三餐齐全，房子虽然不大但是很舒适……”

“还是带格子的吗？”

冲田愣住了。

这段从来没想过对方放在心上的对话，原来她一直都记得。

看见他惊讶的样子，神乐终于忍不住笑了出来，美丽的蓝眼睛里闪烁着温柔的光。

“如果想让我住过去，就先跟我的三个爸比正式打声招呼吧。”

“你的意思是……”

她回过头来，脸上的红晕像晚霞一样艳丽。

“见面礼要备齐哦，还有我的那一份。”

“你那份……是指1000根醋昆布吗？”

冲田不解的问。

“什么啊？”

“是不够吗？那……”

“臭小子你把我当什么了呀！”

“难道你不是这个意思吗？”

“呵呵，你猜吧～”

 

落日下两人被拖得长长的影子，渐渐融合到了一起。

 

 

 

=================完=================


End file.
